MrPresident
by Crazyfork92
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and he becomes the President of the United States. Percabeth bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Agent Smith POV

The Russians, why the Russians?

This kept running through my head ass I made my way to the oval office. The past two years have been really interesting since ever since the new president came into office. New weapons, enemy's and for some reason we stopped relying on the air as much and more of the sea for war fare. Even the bullets we use no have some sort of bronze'y tint to it.

"Hey Smith where you going," said Marie.

"I've got some important information to tell the President."

"Let me guest CLASSIFIED, as usual."

I used to be able to tell her everything I knew, I mean we have been working together since Bush but ever since I got that promotion a few years ago well let's just say's that the things I know would change your view on the whole world.

"Yah, Sorry…"

"Hey no problem you've got to do what you've got to do, just come back once you're done."

"K, got it."

I walked away then looking at the doors I passed by.

_Sec of defense De' Angelo _

_Vice President Grace_

_Oval Office._

I was about to walk in when I heard talking coming from the inside…

_President- your serious they have no clue that I'm the President. I mean I am what you would call the most powerful man in the country_

_First Lady- Yah I know but they are as ignorant as ever so you should understand_

_President- Yah I get it how do you think they would react if they saw us now, Ann-_

I could tell that this was personal so I knocked on the door then.

"Come in" said the President

The First Lady walked out as I entered the office.

"Mr. President the Russian's have acquired the black box."

"Shit that isn't good"

The President exhaled. "Well do you know who has it" said the President.

"Yah it's that black market dealer Van Rustovich."

"Well take care of it …send alpha squad."

"Ok right away sir and if you mind me asking how's the wife."

"She's good; it's me and Bianca's 3 year anniversary coming up."

"Ahh good for you Sir so I'll go and take care of that problem I said as I walked out of the room."

_President's POV_

Agent Smith is a good man, never to serious but is at the right times. Helps me forget all that shit I went through in my old life. Well him and Bianca and the other's that stayed with me. I can't help but remember what led to me being the most powerful man in America…

**Flashback….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

1year after the heroes' of Olympus President/Percy POV

I finally finished the quest I went on with Thalia and Nico, I wanted to take Annabeth but the prophecy said three people only and they had to be children of the big three. I thought that the quest was a waist; I mean we had to get back some sort of statue type artifact thing that the gods lost a long time ago and it didn't even do anything cool like legion Eagle I got for Camp Jupiter.

Well we found it, yay, and now we are back at Camp Half-Blood which is almost as bad.

You're probably thinking whaaaaat, you're the hero of Olympus, defeater of Gaea and what not but I guess no one really cares about that.

Ever since my cocky ass brother Derek came around every treats him as if he is a God well very accepts the Gods. They actually agreed with me for a change even Athena which is huge in my eyes, I actually think Artemis would have killed Derek if he ever said anything to her hunters outside of camp.

He acts like he is everything but he hasn't even done anything really besides kill a hydra and it was only half grown.

He killed it said he was the best and well I guess that is all it took.

I lost most of my friends but Annabeth stood by me even though she was on Olympus a lot more since he showed up. I still talked to Nico and Thalia but Nico was in the underworld and Thalia was with the Hunters so there was only a limited amount of time I was with them

But back to reality I walking down the hill into camp Nico was already back in the underworld and Thalia was with the Hunters almost immediately after we found the statue.

I walked into the Big House and Chiron and Mr.D where playing Pinochle.

"Hey Chiron."

"Percy my boy, I see that your quest was a success."

"Yah it was even if the statue thing that doesn't do much."

"Oh well not all the gods items are magical" responded Chiron.

"Soooo do you know where Annabeth is I really missed her."

"Yes, Yes I think she I heard that she was going to the beach."

"Thanks Chiron."

"You're welcome Percy."

I walked by the cabins on the way to the beach hoping to get at least a nod or smile, something from the other campers but all I got where looks like whose that kid and heard things on how great Derek was.

God listening to campers talk about him is almost as bad as when he talks about himself.

I finally got to the beach and started to look around for, when I finally spotted her I almost called out her name but stopped when I saw she was sitting there with Derek and well let's just say that the way they were sitting isn't the way people do when just friends.

So to get a better idea about what they were actually doing I silently went and hid in the bushes behind them.

_Annabeth-Derek I am so glad you asked to come here with you I have had so much fun_

_Derek- I told you would, I mean I am good at everything_

God right when he said that I thought Annabeth was going to punch him right in the face, I mean if I talked like that I would have been smacked in the face.

_Annabeth- I know it just took me some time to see it_

What the fuck is that

_Derek- your "vision" was just clouded by my brother; it just took some time to clear it up_

Ok who else thinks that is cheesy as shit

_Annabeth- yah and I think you needed to clear it again_

Then they started to lean closer and closer, by now I already realize she is cheating and well I'm not going let these pieces of shit ruin my life any more so I am going to have some fun with this…..Queue maniacal laugh Muhahahahahahaha

_Annabeth- Is that laughter and why is it so creepy_

_Derek- (Derek's head-gods I love myself and maybe Annabeth and what is that noise it sounds like creepy laughter)_

I decided to step out at that moment.

**_Annabeth's POV_**

**Oh my gods… is that Percy how much did he see, maybe I can just play it cool I mean he is a little slow and I am a daughter of Athena.**

"Hey Percy how was the quest."

"It was good Annabeth real good; I loved the welcome back party I came to." He responded.

"Percy, I bet you didn't even kill a single mons-"

Derek never finished his sentence because Percy's fist was in his stomach.

I screamed, "Percy what are you doing."

He just looked at me and said "Why Annabeth, I am just making him feel like me!" Then he picked up Derek and smashed him onto rock.

"Percy this is insane!" she shrieked in horror.

"Fuck you Annabeth, I'll do whatever the fuck I want you fucking slut. You can go and suck his face some more if you had a problem with that." Percy growled.

Just then Derek got up and drew his sword.

Percy just put both his hands up and caught the sword… CAUGHT the SWORD, like it was nothing then snapped it half.

He drew rip tide and looked right into Derek's eyes while he stabbed him in the stomach and said "Look at the little prick…not so good now are you!" then through Derek in the ocean. Percy just turned to me his normal sea green eyes almost completely black and said "I guess this means where through huh." then laughed like he snapped on the inside.

I never even responded as he walked away with his blood covered sword dragging across the ground.

At that moment I had never felt as empty on the inside as I watched him walk away, but it didn't matter I just turned my back and helped get Derek out of the Ocean.

**Percy POV**

That felt good, no I did not kill Derek I just stabbed him in a spot that looks fatal but there is nothing life threatening there.

The looks on their faces though was priceless. They were all scared and a swear Derek peed himself when I broke his sword.

I have already decided that I am going to leave camp, maybe move to Florida or something try and get a job as one of those people at SeaWorld that helps the dolphins or the whale show.

I didn't bother to go back to my cabin because I can just get cloths from my mom's house.

Maybe this is a good thing that this happened to me ….only time will tell.


End file.
